howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Annabraley/Saving Hiccup: part 9
hello everyone, sorry this post is a little late, but here is the next part. since last time i didnt do astrids pov, this time i start with her's. enjoy! astrids pov: as soon as we landed, shira didnt try anything, not even to escape but i was to upset to realize that. i immeaditly went to hiccup's house to question shira with him, his house was the only place that he could get quiet most of the time. he always went there after an attack or meeting. i held my axe to shira's throat and pushed her inside the house, leaving shira's dragon and stormfly outside. stormfly, since we had landed had been trying to calm down the dragon, and sevral villagers had noticed and was also trying to calm him down. not asking where it had come from. many dragons stopped by, the island now and were freed by the attacks. "this is very interesting." i heard shira say, picking up one of hiccup's blueprints for a new flight suit. i was about to yell at her to put it down and stay silent, but she continued, "i have a feeling that this is for one of the twins, ruffnut or tuffnut. hmm, the giant spikes on one of the sides tell me its tuffnuts." "put it down." i growled, unable to yell at her. i was too stunned that she remembered them. i thought she would just forget about everyone. "okay." she said, then put it down. i was about to tell her something else but then the door opened behind me and hiccup came in. "hiccup haddock." shira said, then looked behind hiccup and at toothless, who obviously didnt trust her and growled. "and the last night fury, i hate seeing the last of a species..." she said, and took of her helmet, which almost made me gasp. she looked exactly hwo she did before she ran away. her face was edgy, her lip was scarred from when she first tryed to train the dragon. her dirty blonde hair the same way she had it before as a child, exactly the same way i had mine. the only difference was the extra scars. she had one long scar going over her nose, and two others on her chin. hiccups pov: "we need to take her to the stables with her dragon, deathclaw." i said, but wasnt sure astrid was listening since she was staring at shira. i needed to talk to astrid. "chief, may i ask you to do me a favor?" shira asked, catching me off gaurd. "depends what this so called favor is..." i said back. "if my sister agrees," she looked at astrid, "do not let my parents see me." i thought about it, and looked at astrid who looked back into my eyes and nodded. "deal. we will put you in a stall with your dragon, and i will see to it that you and your dragon gets the nessesary things. we do not take prisoners normally and when we do its not for long." i said, and the times that every one of our once old enemies were in a dragon stall then turned out to be our friend later on. well, thanks for reading! i hope it wasnt to much of a cliffhanger this time! i hope this was good, and you enjoyed it! stay tuned for the next part next week! Category:Blog posts